


The Sweetest Victory

by Amethyst Shard (AmethystShard)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: BAMF Castiel (Supernatural), Canon Compliant, Canon Universe, Costume Parties & Masquerades, Dry Humping, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Frottage, Intercrural Sex, Jealous Dean Winchester, M/M, Slow Dancing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:15:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21557629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmethystShard/pseuds/Amethyst%20Shard
Summary: An enchanted red diamond, a witch, and a masquerade ball... This isn't a fairy tale, it's a heist.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 4
Kudos: 95
Collections: Profound Bond Gift Exchange: Masquerade





	The Sweetest Victory

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ProlixInSpace](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProlixInSpace/gifts).



> For ProlixDreams, I hope you enjoy this as much I enjoyed writing it. 
> 
> Bonus art:
> 
> <https://amethyst-shard.tumblr.com/post/189286295362>

Dean straightened his bow tie and gave himself a last cursory glance in the mirror. Behind him, Sam sat on the motel bed fastening cuff-links to his shirt sleeves. The phone beside Sam vibrated and the screen lit up. “Rowena’s here. You all set?”

“Yeah, why don’t you go down to meet her, let her know we’ll be right there,” Dean raised his voice deliberately, “-just as soon as Cas gets out of the damn bathroom!”

Sam grabbed his suit jacket and slipped it on quickly before heading out the door. “Don’t be too long, okay?” The door closed before Dean could argue that it wasn’t on him if they were late.

Dean marched over to the bathroom door and knocked. “Hey Cas, you ready? If you take any longer our carriage is going to turn into a pumpkin.”

The bathroom door opened and Dean’s throat suddenly went dry. The slim fit of the tuxedo Cas wore made his old suit look more like a potato sack in comparison. The jacket was crimson and gold brocade with a black velvet lapel. The material pulled taut over Cas’ broad shoulders as he straitened his shirt cuffs under the jacket’s sleeves. It wasn’t anything Dean would have ever imagined Cas wearing, but he had to admit Rowena must have known what she was doing when she picked it out.

Cas gestured to the bow tie hung loosely around his neck. “I’m having difficulty tying this correctly.”

Ignoring the sudden hammering in his chest, Dean stepped closer. The bow tie was also made of black velvet and felt soft in Dean’s hands. He kept his gaze firmly fixed on the job at hand as he tied the bow, though he was acutely aware of the lips that were a mere handbreadth away and the bright attentive blue eyes watching him. Dean finished, then smoothed out the fabric across Cas’ shoulders and chest unnecessarily. “We should-” Dean cleared his still dry throat. “We should get going.” Dean stepped away and didn’t wait to see if Cas followed. 

Sam and Rowena were waiting in the motel’s parking lot, standing beside a black limo.

Dean quirked an eyebrow. “A limo, Rowena, really? What is this, prom night?”

“As charming as your vehicle is, it’s not exactly up to the standards of the Silver Spoon’s—” Dean snorted at the name, Rowena ignored him,“—regular clientele. We do need to keep up appearances if we want to get in.”

Dean wanted to say screw the Silver Spoon. If they didn’t like his Baby, it wasn’t a club he’d want to get into anyway. But this wasn’t personal, it was a job. 

Rowena clasped her hands and smiled proudly. “I must say, you boys clean up very well. You look absolutely fetching tonight. I shudder to think what you would have worn without my intervention.” 

“We have suits,” Dean replied sharply.

“You mean those ill-fitted low-rent rags you wear when pretending to be the FBI?” Rowena scoffed. “Hardly the kind of couture that’ll be expected at a function of this caliber. “

Dean shifted his shoulders uncomfortably. “Yeah, well, we wouldn’t need these monkey suits if we weren’t doing you a favor.”

Rowena matched his gaze, unflinchingly. “I’m sorry, I do believe it is I that is doing you a favor. After all, if you want me to cast this spell for you, I’m going to need a powerful spellcasting focus.” 

“And you’re sure this arcane gemstone is going to be there tonight.”

“Well, Miss Keira Welton will be there and she never goes anywhere without it. Now, if we don’t get a move on we’re going to be quite unfashionably late.”

Dean opened the limo door. “Alright, let’s get this over with.”

* * * * *

Through tinted windows, Dean watched as the club and its bright neon sign came into view. Fancy dressed party-goers exited their luxury cars, handing their keys off to a valet. Some were waved in right away while others were turned away in disappointment. Security was tight for the invite-only charity event.

As the limo pulled up to the front of the club, Rowena smoothed the lacy fabric of her dress over her knees. While they waited for the driver to round the car and open the door for them, she handed tooled leather domino masks to each of them. 

They exited the car, placing the masquerade masks over their faces. Rowena slipped her arm through Sam’s. “Shall we?” Rowena moved in her form-fitting dress and heels with ease, approaching the bouncer at the door with confidence. Dean adjusted his mask trying to keep the slight apprehension he felt from showing while their forged invites were looked over. It took only a moment and they were waved in.

Rowena sent him a knowing smirk as she descended the steps that led down to the basement level club. “See? Dress the part, act as if you belong, and you can get access to nearly anything.”

The club was large and open with high ceilings. Several glass chandeliers sparkled above the crowd. Over the din of chatter and clinking champagne glasses, a slow jazz song was being played. Dean was surprised to see a musician playing a grand piano right in the middle of the club while a woman in a long red dress sang along in a haunting voice. 

Dean scanned the crowd impatiently. “Eyes on the prize yet, Rowena?”

“Patience, dear, it’s a masquerade.” Rowena expertly navigated them through mingling guests and dancing couples, stopping several yards from the bar. “There, in the black cocktail dress and white feather mask.”

Dean followed her gaze to a woman perched on a barstool, legs crossed, martini glass in one hand. Keira Welton was younger then Dean expected, though it was difficult to tell her exact age under the mask. She wore her hair in an updo, with a tiara that had Dean rolling his eyes. Rowena had already described the gem they would be stealing, it was a large red diamond set into a brooch. A ring would’ve been easier to lift, but Dean was up for a challenge.

“I’ve got this.” Dean cracked his knuckles like he was about to enter a cage match. “Cas, you wanna wingman me?” Cas hesitated. Dean slapped his arm. “Come on, it’ll be a good teaching moment. You’ll get to watch a master at work.” Cas shrugged and followed Dean reluctantly to the bar. It was busy, but Dean managed to slip into a spot next to Keira. Cas bumped into his other side as he squeezed in. Dean pretended not to notice her right away, acting like he was waiting to catch the bartender’s attention. He drummed his fingers on the wood bar as he casually looked around. When the young witch’s eyes met his, he flashed her his most charming smile. “Hi.” She nodded but didn’t reply, taking a sip of her drink instead.

Dean leaned in closer. “I’m sorry, but I gotta ask you… How does it feel?” Keira stared back at him blankly. “—to be the most beautiful girl in the room?”

She quirked her brow and deadpanned, “You want to know what it’s like to be a beautiful girl?”

Dean chuckled nervously. “Uh… that’s not… Can I start over? I’m Dean and you are?”

“Not interested.”

“Oh—kay,” Dean stretched the word out as he turned around and grimaced. Dean patted Cas’ arm. “You mind taking care of the drinks, I’m just gonna…” He pointed away. “Yeah.” Dean tried not to look defeated as he walked over to Sam and Rowena.

Sam was doing a piss poor job of hiding his grin. “Struck out, huh?”

Dean shrugged. “Maybe she’s just not into dudes.”

“I don’t know, she seems to be hitting it off pretty well with Cas.”

Dean’s head whipped around to the bar. Sure enough, Keira had her hand on Cas’ shoulder, laughing and smiling flirtatiously.

“Sonuva…” 

“Dean.” Sam tapped his brother’s chin. “You’re going to catch flies.”

Despite the minor hit to his ego, Dean was impressed by how well Cas was doing. He’d come a long way during his time on earth, he was no longer that same strange and awkward angel Dean had first encountered. Not that Cas wasn’t still strange and awkward, but now that he was no longer so unflinchingly honest with everyone he met, he was able to blend in better.

After about a minute of talking, Keira hopped off the barstool. She was stepping away and Dean was about to call a strike two when he realized Cas was following her to the dance floor.

“Wow, I didn’t know Cas could dance,” Sam looked surprised and impressed.

Dean frowned as Cas took the young witch’s hand and pulled her in for a slow dance. “She’s a little young for Cas, don’t you think?”

“Dude, you were just hitting on her. Besides, Cas is like several millennia years old, everyone is a little young for him.”

Dean crossed his arms. Her smile seemed so fake, Dean worried she could be onto them. She definitely didn’t need to cling to Cas so closely while dancing. She could easily slip a hex bag into Cas’ pocket without Cas noticing. Dean should really go over there to make sure Cas was alright.

“I know that look,” said Sam.

Rowena turned to Sam curiously. “Look?”

Sam held up a finger. “Wait for it…”

The girl moved in even closer, draping her arms over Cas’ shoulders. Dean’s posture stiffened as he restlessly clenched and unclenched his fists. When her fingers skimmed through the back of Cas’ hair, it was like rubber-band snapped and Dean propelled through the crowd.

“And there he goes.”

Dean tapped Cas’ shoulder and gave him a smile. Cas paused, looking puzzled at Dean. “Hey, Cas. Alright if I have the next dance?” Keira opened her mouth to reply, but Dean cut her off, “Wasn’t asking you, sweetheart.” Dean grabbed Cas by his elbow and lead him over to the piano. He wanted to be out of earshot of the witch before talking.

Cas just stood there staring at Dean in confusion, so Dean took Cas’ hands, positioning them onto his shoulders, before placing his own hands onto Cas’ hips.

“Dean, what are you doing?”

Dean patted down Cas’ pockets, checking for hex bags. “Thought you might need rescuing.”

Cas rolled his eyes. “I was doing fine.”

“If by fine you mean playing grab ass with Bewitched Jr, then sure.”

“I wasn’t—” Cas bit his lip. _If looks could smite._ “The only thing I was ‘playing’ was _her_.” Cas pulled one hand off Dean’s shoulder to reach into the breast pocket of his jacket. He pulled out the brooch. 

Dean’s eyes widened. “How—” He glanced across the room, making sure they weren’t still being watched, but he couldn’t find Keira in the crowd. Dean grabbed the brooch, quickly hiding it again. “How did you pull that off?”

Cas’ frown deepened. “Dean, despite your lack of faith in my abilities,” his voice became thick with sarcasm, “I do, on occasion, know what I’m doing.”

 _Aw, crap._ He hadn’t meant to hurt Cas’ feelings. Dean knew Cas was more than capable, but that never stopped him from worrying. Dean did his best to look contrite. “Cas, I didn’t—” he wanted to explain himself, but the right words wouldn’t come, so he settled for, “You did good.” Cas’ expression softened. 

There was a moment of awkward silence wherein Dean realized they were just standing there holding each other and not actually dancing. Dean pulled him closer and Cas’ eyes widened, but he didn’t protest as Dean took the lead.

Dean was decent at dancing, so long as you didn’t ask him to do anything fancier than a twirl or a dip, but he was still surprised to find they didn’t stumble over each other’s feet at all. In fact, it seemed like Cas anticipated each of Dean’s steps and they moved together in perfect sync. Cas’ hand was warm in his and when the song ended, Dean was reluctant to let go.

“Cas, there’s something—”

“Dean, I want to—”

Their words spilled over each other. Dean chuckled. “You mind if I go first? If I don’t, I’m not sure I’ll get the words out.”

Cas nodded. “Please.”

“I need you to know…” Fuck, feelings were hard. And talking about them was even harder. “I’m glad you’re here. It’s been good having you around. It just… feels right, you know? Like you belong with us.” Dean averted his gaze. “With me.”

With gentle fingers, Cas turned Dean’s head back to face him. He brushed his knuckles along Dean’s cheek, staring into his eyes. “I feel the same, Dean. And I do, belong to you. For as long as you’ll have me.”

The room suddenly felt several degrees warmer. “Damn, Cas, say stuff like that and I’m gonna have to kiss you.”

“Okay.”

So Dean did. Cas’ lips were soft and pliant against his, Cas (once again) allowing Dean to take the lead. It wasn’t the deep passionate kiss Dean really craved, but he was aware they were still on the dance floor, being watched, so he kept it chaste (for now). 

Even still, they both heaved heavy breaths as they broke apart. 

“We should probably get out of here before ‘Sabrina the teenage witch’ notices her favorite accessory is gone.”

“Yes, we need to let Sam and Rowena know we were successful. They’re probably wondering what happened to us.”

Dean pulled a face. “Pretty sure that cat’s out of the bag.” He nodded towards the bar, where his brother was hiding his face behind a beer, pretending not to watch them. Rowena waved, a small grin on her crimson lips.

“Come, on.” Dean kept his hand on Cas’ arm as they walked over. 

Sam nodded to them in greeting. “Hey.”

Dean didn’t miss how Sam’s eyes zeroed in on their linked arms before quickly darting away, or how the tips of his ears turned red. He hoped this wasn’t something Sam would insist they have a ‘talk’ about later, but Dean knew that was only wishful thinking.

“Well,” Rowena asked expectantly, “Don’t keep us in suspense. Did you get the brooch?”

Dean smiled broadly and patted Cas on the back. “Turns out Cas has a promising career ahead of him in pickpocketing.” Dean held up the brooch. 

“Well done!” Rowena’s eyes lit up as she held out her hand expectantly.

Dean shook his head, handing it to Sam instead. “You can have it _when_ you’re ready to cast the spell.”

Rowena pursed her lips. “You’d think after all this time, you could show a little trust in me.”

“I trust you, Rowena. I trust that you’ll do whatever is in your own best interest.”

Rowena tutted. “Very well. I’ll go make preparations for the spell. Samuel, would you mind giving me a hand?”

“Um, sure, I guess.”

“Yeah, you two take care of whatever you need to,” said Dean, “Cas and I can meet you back at the motel.”

Sam’s brow furrowed. “Do you want us to drop you off first?”

“Nah, we can take a taxi or something.”

Rowena’s smile was sickly sweet. “Nonsense. The motel is right on the way. It would be no problem at all.”

Dean didn’t have an excuse to refuse, at least not one that didn’t include a backseat, making-out, and a certain angel. “Uh, sure, okay then.” Dean could wait, he’d nearly waited the better part of a decade, he could survive the fifteen-minute drive back to their motel.

Of course, as Dean’s luck would have it, once they were outside about to get into Rowena’s limousine, survival became a literal challenge as someone shouted behind them and Dean felt the backlash of a blast. Cas stumbled back, taking the brunt of the spell. Dean steadied himself and turned to see Keira approaching them, arm raised, chanting an incantation. There were civilians gathered outside the club, some scattered away, others stayed unsure of what was happening. 

A purple light swirled between Keira’s fingertips. “I think you have something of mine.”

Whatever force she was using again him, Cas looked like he facing down a hurricane. But he kept moving, step by step, determination blazing in his eyes. A flicker of fear flashed in the witch’s eyes, but she kept chanting, even as Cas grabbed her wrist, twisting it until she dropped to her knees. With one punch, the purple light dissipated and the witch dropped to the ground.

There were gasps among the crowd. Those that didn’t already have cell phones in their hands, were pulling them out. Dean grabbed Cas, practically shoving him into the limo. Sam and Rowena quickly followed. Dean shouted at the driver to go. Camera flashes bounced off the limo’s windows as they pulled away from the curb.

As soon as they were out of sight of the club, Dean threw off his mask and examined Cas. “You okay?” He looked windblown, but not injured.

“I’ll be fine.” Cas loosened his tie and removed his own mask.

“That was…” _Kind of hot._ Dean whistled. Despite the adrenaline coursing through him, Dean resisted the urge to make Cas look even more disheveled.

Sam turned to Rowena. “Do you think she’s going to be a problem?”

Rowena waved an unworried hand. “Without that little gem giving her a boost, her magic doesn’t hold a candle to my own. We’ll be fine.”

Sam didn’t look completely convinced and Dean couldn’t blame him. These kinds of things had a tendency to come back and bite them. But tonight was a victory and those deserved to be celebrated. There was an ice bucket built into the console in front of them, along with champagne and glasses. It was far from Dean’s preferred drink, but it was alcohol and it would do.

Sam watched quizzically as Dean poured and handed out champagne to everyone. “You’re in a good mood.”

“You know what, Sammy? I really am. We got a win tonight. It might be a small one, but it counts.” And by Dean’s count, he’d actually had two wins tonight. Beside him, Cas was holding his glass up to the light watching the tiny bubbles rise to the surface with keen fascination. “Cas,” Dean nudged Cas’ shoulder to get his attention, “You really came through tonight. Thank you.” Cas smiled softly in return. Dean clinked his glass against Cas’. Cas raised the glass to his lips, but his gaze never left Dean’s even as he took a sip. 

The moment was immediately ruined when Dean spit the champagne back into his own glass with a choked cough. _Blech._ “That’s awful! How do people drink that? I need some bourbon or something to wash that down.” There was no bourbon, but Cas handed him a bottle of water. Dean scrunched his nose but drank it anyway. He’d have to wait until he could raid the motel’s honor bar to erase the taste, and memory of it, from his palate. 

Cas finished his glass with a big gulp. “I like it.” Dean looked askance Cas, who quickly explained, “The bubbles are nice.”

“Yeah, well, you’re brushing your teeth before my tongue goes anywhere near your mouth.”

Sam choked on his drink. “Dude. I did not need to hear that.”

Dean brushed his brother’s discomfort off. “Better get used to it, Sam.”

Sam’s eyes watered as he coughed, Rowena patted his back until he stopped. “I’d rather not.”

Just to spite him, Dean kissed Cas (despite his earlier threat). The champagne tasted better on Cas’ lips.

Sam groaned. “I’m going to have to get another room tonight, aren’t I?”

* * * * *

They were kissing again before they even made it through the door to their room. Cas tugged his tie loose, while Dean struggled with the lock between kisses. Once inside their jackets quickly followed the ties, tossed to the floor carelessly. Dean made quick work of the buttons on Cas’ shirt. He skimmed his hand down Cas’ chest and stomach, admiring the muscles there. Cas’ breath hitched as his abdominal muscles contracted reflexively from Dean’s feather-light touch. Dean’s fingers danced along the edge of the black waistband of his pants until they settled over the button on the fly. Dean took his time with it, letting the anticipation grow.

They slowly made their way to the bed, stripping each other of their suits, piece by piece. They were left in only their underwear by the time Dean felt the edge of the bed bump into his legs. 

Dean took a moment to study and appreciate Cas’ body. He was gorgeous. If Dean were a romantic, he might compare him to Michaelangelo's David. Cas stared back, eyes dark with desire. He pushed Dean onto the bed, climbing over him, and claimed his lips in a deep kiss. Dean felt Cas’ arousal press into his hip. He spread his legs apart allowing Cas to settle between them. He gasped as the angel thrust against him.

“Cas, I… I want to…” Dean slipped his hands beneath Cas’ boxers and dug his fingers into the soft flesh of his backside. Cas thrust harder in response. The friction of the material was too much and had Dean desperately pushing Cas’ boxers down. Cas got the hint, pushing them the rest of the way off, and removing Dean’s as well. Cas’ cock was hard and ready and Dean’s mouth watered at the sight. He pulled Cas back down into a hungry kiss.

Cas crashed into him again and again like a wave against a shore. The air was electric and blue lightning flashed in Cas’ eyes. The motel’s lights flickered and in between each split second of light and dark, Dean could have sworn he saw wings silhouetted across the ceiling.

Dean threw his head back and gasped as his hips bucked up in urgency. “Cas!” 

Cas moved his arm to slip between them, taking both their cocks in his hand. That’s all it took and Dean was coming. Cas continued to stroke them together, his hand slicker now, more hurried. Dean gripped the back of Cas’ neck, drawing him down into another kiss. Dean then fisted his hand in Cas’ hair and tugged, at the same time he nipped Cas’ bottom lip between his teeth. Cas’ eyes widened, still glowing bright blue. He cried out as his body shuddered. The light bulb above went out with a spark and a loud pop. Darkness fell over them as Cas collapsed against Dean’s side.

It took a while for Dean to catch his breath. “Wow.”

Cas propped himself up just enough to see Dean’s face. He placed a hand over Dean’s heart. “That was… okay?”

Dean laughed. “Cas, _that_ was fucking fantastic.”

Cas smiled then pressed a kiss to Dean’s shoulder. “Good. I thought so too.”

Dean knew they would have to get out of bed eventually to clean up, but for the moment he was content to let Cas rest his head on his shoulder and bask in the warmth of his skin. Dean placed his hand over the one on his heart and kissed the top of Cas’ head.

Today’s win had been well worth the wait.


End file.
